Red Blood spilled
by sevenofmine
Summary: It starts with a usual interrogation. Until you notice who it is being talked about... A bit of Rigspelt and Van Pelt is also the one to encounter Red John in the end...
1. Interrogation

**Okay, this chapter is very short but it is just the beginning. It can take some time until I upload the next chapter because I don't have enough time to write those days. I always appreciate reviews and comments and I apologize for my bad English.**

Chapter 1

'What do you remember?' she asked, her voice was soft and full of emotions, feelings, pity. He looked down to her, she looked so small, so soft, so beautiful. He tried to concentrate. It was all so blurry, a blurry vision of the occurring. He still didn't understand, he needed more time, time to comprehend what has just happened.

'I don't...remember' he pressed out of his lips. It was too much, too much to explain, too many feelings and impressions which tried to be apprehended.

'Start with the beginning. What is the first thing you remember about that night?'

'I...it was cold, a cold night. Unusually cold. She...was close to me and I warmed her. We were walking together...through the city, I don't know the streets...I don't remember their names...I...'

'It's okay. What happened then? You walked through downtown in a cold night.'

'I think we were walking to my place. Yes, I remember how we turned right and suddenly stood there. I held the baby while she opened the door...'

'So you entered your house?'

'Yes, I walked in there...I closed the door with my feet and...I think I gave her the baby back. She went to the kitchen, I guess for warming up some milk...'

'What did you do then?'

'I...I'm sorry but I can't-'

'Take your time. It is difficult but you need to remember.'

'Okay' he said and breathed deeply, in and out, in and out. He tried to recall the scene, the moment when she walked into the kitchen and he...what did he do?

'I walked straight ahead...to my office...no, toward the bedroom. I called for her and she told me that she would come in a moment' he continued telling.

'What then?' Her voice seemed soft but she was also stressed, of course, he could understand it and he wasn't the greatest help. But he was the only witness, he needed to know, he needed to understand.

'I...I don't...I waited, yeah, I waited for her...quite a long time. Then...the door bell ringed...and she said she would go there...I had already closed the door to the hallway and I just thought...I didn't know...I'm so stupid, I should have gotten suspicious...'

'What exactly has happened?'

'I heard it...I heard how something was pulled under door handle...I tried to open the door but I couldn't. Then I heard her screaming. I...I...'

'She screamed, what did she scream? What happened then?'

'She screamed and screamed...oh my god, it was...later, the thing was pulled away and I opened the door. I banged it open...and there...'  
'What did you see? I need you to tell me what you saw?'

'She was on the floor...she was lying on the floor. Her face in my direction...so bloody...everywhere was blood...all over the place, oh my god. I could have avoided it if I had opened the door more strongly...'

'It is not your fault, listen to me, it is not your fault...Who did you see?'

'I...don't know...it went all so fast. I saw his face and then...'

'He knocked you out. Is this the man you saw?' she asked and showed him the photo of a man, tan, tall, look of a psychopath.

He nodded. 'He killed her.'

'This man is called 'the saw'. He's a contract killer and he was found dead tonight in his flat.'

He looked up. 'Why...?'

'I want to know this, too. A contract killer murdered your girlfriend.'

'Who gave him that contract?' he asked in surprise and saw no reason why someone should hire a hit man to kill his girlfriend.

'Well, we have a name. We found it in one of his computers.'

'Who is it?'

'Ever heard about 'Schneideisen'?'

'No...never.'

She nodded. 'Thank you, Wayne. Van Pelt will drive you home and care about you' Lisbon said and stood up. She didn't want to look into the man's face, so much fear and angst. She didn't want to see that. She was close to panicking, too. Someone has killed his girlfriend and kidnapped their child. And every evidence they found, indicated that somehow, Red John was involved into this.

**PS: 'Schneid-Eisen' is German and means something like 'Cut iron' or 'Tagliaferro', known aliases of Red John. (For more information about this, just check the last chapter of my CHERUB/ Mentalist crossover) ;)**


	2. Rigspelt

**I noticed that this is only going to become a very short story. And it might end a bit different from what you expected. But when you read my stories, you may have already noticed that in my fanfictions the evil guys may win sometimes, too... ;)**

**Please review.**

Chapter 2

Rigsby woke up not knowing who he was and how many. He needed a few seconds for orientation and was appalled finding Van Pelt lying next to him in bed, obviously naked. He needed time to remember that their relationship was now over for nearly three years and didn't understood why she was lying in his bed nude.

'What's up, Wayne?' she asked still half-sleeping and opened her eyes.

'Why...are we both naked lying in my bed?' he asked directly.

'Are you kidding? That's not funny' she answered and turned around to look at the alarm clock. He still stared at her not knowing what to do with the answer.

'Don't you remember last night?' she asked.

He shook his head.

'It was a great mistake' she concluded and got up. 'Lisbon told me to care about you and I completely used the situation.'

'No...no, ah no, you did not...I mean...we obviously both have no idea what has happened so it's not our fault...well, whatever happened' he said and turned around to have a look on the clock, too. What he encountered instead of the alarm clock, were three opened packages of condones.

* * *

'Why does Red John hire a contract killer to kill Rigsby's girlfriend?' Cho asked. He sat at the table in the office with Lisbon and thought about this strange occurring. 'And why does he kill his hatchet man right after that?'

'To wipe away any traces that could lead to him' Lisbon answered looking at the photos.

'But why should he kidnap his child?' Cho asked again.

'No idea' Lisbon muttered shaking her head.

'Perhaps to train it s that it develops to become a serial killer, too?' Jane proposed lying on the couch.

Surprised Lisbon looked around. 'No' she said in disgust. She couldn't imagine a man like Red John caring about a five weeks old child.

Jane turned back and closed his eyes. He continued sleeping. Not for long, as Lisbon directly snapped: 'Jane! How the hell can you sleep in such a moment? Rigsby has just lost his wife and his child has been kidnapped by a serial killer!'

'Well, try it. You can sleep pretty good like that' he answered not opening his eyes and not caring about the agents' problem. Lisbon just sighed and turned back to Cho to discuss where to carry on their investigation.

* * *

It was late night when Van Pelt woke up. She heard a noise and only a moment later she realized that it was Rigsby crying. He lay next to her in bed, sobbing, whining silently. She just couldn't stand it. She never stopped loving him and she could feel what he felt. She suffered like him. So when he finally started sleeping, she got up from bed and put her clothes on. When she sat in her car she had no idea what to do or where to drive.

So she decided to pay Jane a visit. He always knew best and he knew Red John best, too. Perhaps he could offer her a look into the crazy serial killer's mind. It was dark, she looked at the clock which indicated exactly two o'clock in the morning. She was surprised when she saw that there was light on in Jane's house. Curious, she got out of her car and walked toward the building.

The door wasn't closed and so she entered silently. She walked into the kitchen without turning the light on and saw used bag of tea and an empty tea pot. There were two saucers but no tea cups. So there must be at least two persons drinking tea in this house. As she had seen light in the living room, she went over to the closed door where she heard silent noises.

She knew that it was wrong to listen but she was just curious with whom Jane would talk in the mid of the night at his house. She pressed her ear on the closed door.

'What about Van Pelt?' Jane asked this someone. Frightened and surprised by hearing her name, Van Pelt felt her pulse getting higher.

'She is very close to Rigsby, right?' a male voice answered.

Van Pelt imagined how Jane nodded. She had no idea what he was playing and what she should think of this conversation.

'Then she might be a danger...Do the other agents-?'

'They have no idea. And it will stay like that.'

Silence followed in which Van Pelt thought about if she should just return and run away or if she should carry on listening. It was too funny what she had heard to go right now and somehow Jane seemed to know more about the recent death than he admitted.

'You wanna have another cup of tea?' Jane suddenly asked.

Van Pelt didn't know how fast she managed to run around the corner and hide in the hallway without making a noise. She watched the light being switched on and the two men entering the kitchen. The second man was as tall as Jane, thin, also had blonde but shorter hair and resembled him somehow.

Jane filled new water into the teapot and put it into the microwave. Van Pelt wanted to leave the house and inform Lisbon about what she had just heard. Unfortunately it seemed as if she had done a noise because suddenly the other man looked up.

'You hear that?' he asked and Jane was already coming toward her.

'Van Pelt?' he asked surprised and turned on the light in the hallway. 'Nice to see you. You wanna have a cup of tea, too?'


	3. John

**And here it is: The last chapter of this story. I'm sorry that my latest fanfics aren't so long and creative any more but I nearly have time to write. So I think I'll wait until I find a good idea and then try to write it down better.**

Chapter 3

She found herself in the living room, a cup of tea in her hands and the other two men in front of her. 'Who are you?' she asked the man she didn't know. He smiled and shortly looked at Jane for a reassuring glance.

'My name is John Jane' he said. His voice was high but calming.

'You...are relatives?' she asked surprised.

They both nodded. 'John's my half-brother' Jane explained.

Van Pelt nodded. This was surprising. 'I'm sorry that I went in but your door was open and I was surprised that you still were awake. I...listened to the door for a while' she finally decided to say.

Jane nodded slowly. He had suspected this. 'What did you hear?' he asked.

'Don't know...just that you told that I could be...a danger' she said to John. 'Does 'John' have anything to do with Red John?' she asked surprised about herself.

'Yes. I am Red John' the brother of Patrick Jane explained.

Van Pelt couldn't breathe. She put the cup on the table and tried to understand what she has just gotten to know. It was impossible. 'But...you were hunting Red John for your whole life?' she asked toward the Jane she knew, well, at least she had thought that she had known him.

He just shook his head. 'I lied to you' he said with his simple four words. It sounded so easy but it had such a deep meaning for Van Pelt. She had trusted him, always trusted him. And now he had broken her trust. He was working together with her worst enemy, with his worst enemy, or at least the pretended foe. Van Pelt had hated Red John because of the things he had done and because what he had done to Jane.

'But your family...?' she asked in disbelief.

'I killed them by myself' Jane stated smilingly. It had always been clear that he was psychopathic, sociopathic, but she would have never guessed that from him.

'When I have found my little half-brother John and found out who he really was, I knew that it was in my DNA to be like him. We are so similar to each other and I never noticed. I am meant to do the same thing like him. Therefore I killed my wife and child and we used his alias of Red John to have done this. In the following, nearly every Red John murder you have heard of, was created by us together.'

Van Pelt just couldn't believe what she heard. 'Why Rigsby?' she asked desperately. She felt tears running down her cheeks. It wasn't what she had expected.

'We need someone to train. Someone who will carry on our work. Rigsby's child was perfect for this' John explained.

Van Pelt just slowly shook her head. 'No' she whispered. 'No. It wasn't meant to end like this' she murmured and without even knowing what she was doing, she threw herself toward Jane, pulled him down to the ground and trying to hurt this bastard as much as possible.

John, watching this, just sighed and then grabbed Van Pelt's red hair, pulled her upward with them. 'You know, little Grace, you never knew when to stop' he teased her and kicked her back to the floor. Jane stood up and looked down on the angry agent. 'You know what? I have always played the hurt man who couldn't harm any good people' he said. 'But I think no it is time to demonstrate what I am really capable of' he stated and Van Pelt just noticed something sharp and blinking coming toward her eyes.

She screamed as hell when she felt how the white liquid ran down her cheek and red blood followed. Her vision was blurry but on the other eye she could see enough to notice how the knife, where did he have the knife from? she asked, entered the warm flesh at her neck and how she couldn't breathe or scream anymore because everything was spilled with blood, not spraying like in the movies like Kill Bill Volumes 1 and 2 or Sweeney Todd, no, it was flooding, slowly but so fast.

Everything was red so all of sudden and she could feel the red liquid drowning inside of her, it felt so warm, it felt so warm and good when her head was hitting the ground. Despite all, it felt so relieving, not being on the world anymore, no duties. She saw the smile on Jane's face and the non-smile on John's face. She smiled herself now, because she was the only one who understood that the two brothers weren't so similar to each other like they used to believe. She had understood why Red John had always painted smiley. Because he never smiled about his killings. Because he didn't see what was there to smile about while killing. Jane knew. And Van Pelt now knew, too.


End file.
